


Fits of Laughter

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apartment Shopping, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Happy, Laughter, M/M, New Apartment Shopping, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having too much fun at the grocery store. Person A jumps in the cart and person B runs through the store pushing them. Suddenly they run into a stack of merchandise, knocking it over and making a huge mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fits of Laughter

     "Have you got the list?" Hinata asked.

     "Yeah, in my wallet," Kageyama replied reaching in his back pocket to check.

     After opening his pocket to reveal the rather lengthy list, he snapped the wallet closed and slid it back into his back pocket.

     The arrived at the store and got the list from Kageyama's wallet that also contained the money for the food they were about to buy. They decided Kageyama was the more responsible one to carry the money and list. It was nearly certain that Hinata would lose both and/or spend all the money on things they didn't need.

     They went around the store and picked out nearly half the things they had on the list for the brand new apartment when Hinata stopped.

     "This is boring!" Hinata exclaimed, throwing his hand up slightly to add emotion to it.

     "Well, it needs to be done Hinata! What do you suppose we do to make the most boring thing more fun?" Kageyama asked sighing.

     "I have an idea," Hinata said smirking.

     Kageyama knew that smirk. Anytime Hinata had wore that smirk he had some outrageous plan.

     "Help my into the cart Kageyama," Hinata said, walking to the side of the cart.

     "What?" Kageyama said bewildered. 

     "Help. Me. Into. The. Cart. Kageyama," Hinata said once again.

     Kageyama reached into the cart and pushed a few things out of the way so Hinata could sit down in the cart.

     Hinata put his foot on the edge of the rack on the bottom of the cart. Kageyama rounded the side of the cart and grabbed Hinata's waist.  
Kageyama boosted Hinata up and Hinata swung his legs into the cart. Kageyama carefully let Hinata down into the cart. Kageyama looked at the list.

     "Okay, cooking supplies. Like pots, pans, and utensils, Kageyama said going to the back of the cart.

     "Okay, now. CHARGE!" Hinata said excitedly pointing to the end of the (thankfully) empty isle.

     Kageyama pushed the cart down the isle as quickly as he could to the end of the isle. He slowed down at the end of the isle.

     "Safe," Hinata said, signaling Kageyama to go around the people free corner.

     Kageyama rounded the corner, nearly cutting it to close in an attempt to make this funner for Hinata. Kageyama ran down the back isle of the  
store and and Hinata laughed and they charged.

     Kageyama came to an erupt halt right before the isle with the cooking supplies they needed sending Hinata falling to the front of the cart.

     Hinata was still laughing his head off, tears coming to his eyes. Kageyama was smiling just watching Hinata being so happy.

     "Okay, okay, okay. We gotta...do the thing. With the shopping," Hinata said through his laughter, wiping his eyes from the tears had come up 

from laughing so much.

     They were just so happy just to be with each other. It seemed like they could make anything if they were with each other.

     They walked down the isle, Hinata still giggling once in a while while. They quickly grabbed a few cheap pots, pans, and a utensil set that would  
work til they could get the money for good stuff.

     Kageyama smiled down at Hinata and quickly jerked the cart forward and then backward. Hinata was thrown forward and then back. He sat  
there for a moment and then the pair burst out laughing.

     Kageyama ran as fast as he could down the long isle and stopped and the end as short as he could.

     "Sa- Safe," Hinata said through his fit of laughter.

     Kageyama rounded the corner and they went to the next isle. They charged down it in a fit of laughter.

     Kageyama rounded the corner, cutting it to sharp and hitting into the racks where a ton of boxes containing cans of soda sat.

     Kageyama heard a loud thud that echoed round the store on the other side of the shelving.

     "Oh, shit," Hinata said laughter stopping short, eyes going wide.

     Kageyama backed away from where he hit the soda and rounded to the other side where he assumed a box of soda cans fell.

     Hinata and Kageyama peered down to see a box of soda and caramel colored liquid slowing leaking out the box.

     "Run," Hinata demanded.

     Kageyama took no second guess.

     Kageyama pushed the cart and ran down the isle, Hinata still somehow laughing. They rounded the isle and ran down that one also. They  
stopped at the end of the isle. 

     "You think were safe?" Hinata asked through laughter that shook his body.

     "Yeah, I'm sure we are," Kageyama commented through his smile.

     "Okay that's all we need, lets go home," Kageyama said, looking at the bottom of the list.

     "Help me out before we get to the line," Hinata said going to stand up.

     Kageyama went to the side of the cart and carefully lifted Hinata out of the cart by his waist. Kageyama set down Hinata on the floor.

     "Okay, okay, that was the funnest time I've had at a department store. Like ever," Hinata laughed as Kageyama pushed the cart to the front of  
the line.

     They checked out all of their stuff they chose to buy and hailed a taxi to go home.

     They loaded their stuff into the trunk of the taxi and slid into the back seat of the taxi after closing the trunk.

     The driver asked for the address and Kageyama rattled off the numbers and street address with ease.

     As they began driving home and Hinata rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama put and arm behind Hinata and hugged him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading!! Feedback and advice is always appreciated!!  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
